<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>peculiar by becausekatsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710215">peculiar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausekatsuki/pseuds/becausekatsuki'>becausekatsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausekatsuki/pseuds/becausekatsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong. Or is there really? Bokuto just seemed weird sometimes. He's just not his usual self.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. of stars and skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had the idea for this fic one night when I was struggling to fall asleep, and I decided to continue. This is a self-indulgent fic, just to satisfy my craving of more bokuaka fluff. I hope you'll enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto asked Akaashi for a date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The game just ended, with Schweiden as the game winner. Akaashi turned to go, towards the stairs, the exit. The halls are packed, it always is.</p><p>"Akaashi!"</p><p>He heard a loud shout from across the room, people wondering where it came from, and started whispering excitedly as they saw.</p><p>He had numerous train of thoughts at the exact moment he heard the voice.</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto-san? What could he possibly want? Why is he shouting my name? It sounds different, did I do something wrong? Was it because I hadn't watch him play last time?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh god—</em>
</p><p>Akaashi lets out a nervous smile, and slowly turned, ready to face the ace.</p><p>"Bokuto-san, what—"</p><p>He was caught off guard when Bokuto was suddenly right before him, inching closer and closer. Before Akaashi could ask what was wrong, Bokuto had already rested his chin on his left shoulder, slouching slightly.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>He blushes a bit, noticing the gathering crowd who are eager to see the star up close. They are whispering, some because of Bokuto, others wondering who he was, considering his proximity with the renowned player.</p><p>Akaashi recovers, lowering his face, and gently holds Bokuto's left shoulder.</p><p>"What's wrong, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi whispers, the crowd already dispersing, some still waiting if they can somehow get the MSBY's outside hitter's autograph.</p><p>He just hums, burying his face against Akaashi's neck more. And then muffled words came out, Akaashi could feel him muttering things he can't understand.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked. They were still in the middle of the hall, a couple of passerby looking their way. Bokuto still against him, and Akaashi holding him steadily.</p><p>"Go out with me?"</p><p>The ace barely whispered, at the same time peeking up at Akaashi's face, his, still resting on the other's shoulders.</p><p>"W-what?" Akaashi could feel heat pooling on his cheeks, and his ears probably looking beet red.</p><p>Bokuto finally stood straight, just a little taller than Akaashi, and rests his hands on the latter's shoulders.</p><p>"Have dinner with me. Tonight."</p><p>"But Bokuto-san, you just finished a game. I know you're tired. You need to rest."</p><p>Bokuto's face was all serious, his brows furrowing, and a small pout on his lips. Akaashi saw this many times before, and had numerous ways on how to bring back the old him again.</p><p>But this wasn't high school. He changed. He's just an "ordinary" player now, and he had somehow gotten over his "shutting-down" phase. Akaashi didn't know what to do as Bokuto pouted more, his brows higher than ever, bright golden eyes reflecting his own.</p><p>"But I want to spend time with you!" Bokuto said, leaning in towards Akaashi, squinting his eyes. "Besides, you didn't come last time."</p><p>"Ah, I'm really sorry. I had tons of work." He looked away, as Bokuto was still leaning against him. "And, you really need to rest, Bokuto-san."</p><p>"But—!"</p><p>"We can do it tomorrow, or the next day. If you're free, that is." Akaashi smiled, the spiker's expression loosening up. "I just really don't want you to overwork yourself."</p><p>"Akaashi." Bokuto pouted, slouching a little again, making him look like a kid who was not given any gifts.</p><p>"Let's do it tomorrow then." Akaashi beamed, and removes Bokuto's hands on his shoulder.</p><p>"You should go back and change, you're still sweaty from your game." Producing a little handkerchief from his coat pockets, Akaashi wipes Bokuto's damp forehead.</p><p>"Then, definitely tomorrow." He's squinting his eyes again.</p><p>
  <em>Cute.</em>
</p><p>"Yes, yes."</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow." Bokuto still seemed hesitant to leave, eyes never drifting away from Akaashi.</p><p>"I'll see you, too." He smiled.</p><p>"Tomorrow." Bokuto pointed at him, walking backwards, still frowning.</p><p>Akaashi finally chuckled, musing at how adorable Bokuto looks right now.</p><p>He waved, and went on his way.</p>
<hr/><p>Somehow that night, they agreed to meet at the parking lot of Akaashi's apartment, with Bokuto fetching him for the dinner.</p><p>As Akaashi waited for the said man, he looked over himself one more time, conscious of what he looked like, and if he dressed too casually for the dinner. He wore a black sweater, topped with a gray coat.</p><p>His initial anxiousness lessened when a car pulled up, Bokuto emerging from the driver's side, dressed in a casual black jacket and gray sweatpants, a mask and cap covering his face.</p><p>He rolled his car keys on his hand and waved to Akaashi, the latter walking towards him.</p><p>"Akaashi." A sheepish grin found its way on Bokuto's lips as he lowered his mask, a light pink tint on his cheeks.</p><p>Akaashi smiled, acknowledging his arrival. "Bokuto-san."</p><p>The guy just stared at him, his eyes somewhat sparkling.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. He didn't shout my name. Uh, now it's weird? He usually, almost all the time, drags my name out in a loud voice. I wonder what's wrong.</em>
</p><p>Bokuto might have realized that he's still staring at him, and lets out rushed words.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry- should we, should we, uh..." Bokuto is somewhat stuttering, his words getting inaudible, trailing off. He raised a shy hand to his neck and looked away, chuckling.</p><p>Akaashi, for the second time, thought that he looked really cute. And boy, <em>what am I thinking?</em></p><p>Akaashi spoke up, motioning Bokuto towards his car. "Let's go, Bokuto-san."</p><p>
  <em>It looked like I'm the one asking him out, oh my god.</em>
</p><p>"Ah, yeah, yeah. Haha, I'm sorry, I got carried away." Bokuto trudged towards the passenger's side, and opened the door for Akaashi.</p><p>"With what? Is something wrong?" Akaashi looked at the taller guy, a hint of worry in his voice.</p><p>"It's you." Bokuto muttered, barely over a whisper, eyes on everything other than Akaashi.</p><p>When he looked over, he saw Akaashi's confused face, a frown masking his pretty face. "Oh, nothing! I didn't say anything. Nothing. Haha."</p><p>
  <em>He's acting really weird tonight. What the hell is wrong, did I do something wrong? Or was I the wrong one here? Should I just left him alone?</em>
</p><p>"Akaashi?" Bokuto peeked at his face, this time, it was his that had a confused expression, and his golden eyes were reflecting the light of the lamppost.</p><p>"We should get going." Akaashi said as he slid inside the car, passing Bokuto.</p><p>"Oh, yeah."</p><p>Bokuto settled on his seat, and started the engine up. He backed away and continued driving.</p><p>"Where do you wanna go? Is there somewhere you wanna go, Akaashi?" He had his eyes on the road, his low and, surprisingly, soft voice filling the insides of the vehicle.</p><p>"Not really, Bokuto-san. Anywhere is fine." Akaashi beamed at him, even though he knew the other can't see him. "But I assume you already picked a place for us to go?"</p><p>"Hm, yeah. I did have a plan for this night." Bokuto murmured, removing his cap.</p><p>And it just sank in, Bokuto was wearing a cap all along. And his hair, some strands were covering his forehead. And he just realized that.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell. What the hell is wrong with me?</em>
</p><p>He can feel his cheeks heating up, but he doesn't know the reason why. He looked over at his driving companion, white and black locks in a complete disarray, and focused eyes on the road.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. It's the second time I saw his hair was down, and oh. Why does he always looked breathtaking. Weird.</em>
</p><p>Come to think of it, it had been so long since they were together, let alone being <em>alone </em>together, since they were always with their team in high school.</p><p>Bokuto's sudden change in atmosphere was surprising, he was too quiet than his usual self. Normally, he'd brag to Akaashi how he always gets the crowd cheering for his name, how he nailed his straight spikes during his games, or just talk nonsense with him about their lives.</p><p>But this, <em>this is so peculiar.</em> <em>I wonder what happened.</em></p><p>Akaashi looked over his left, and saw Bokuto's serious face, a hand up his chin, stroking his lips, and eyebrows raised, a frown evident on his face.</p><p>
  <em>Too peculiar.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Bokuto had brought him to a restaurant not far away from where Akaashi lives. The car ride was short and quiet, one thing Akaashi found quite weird, and uncomfortable, as he's already used to the other's chaotic side.</p><p>The restaurant was simple, a few crowd occupied tables, but it had a nice atmosphere. Bokuto guided him towards the far corner, near the window.</p><p>
  <em>This was somewhat nice.</em>
</p><p>A waitress came for their order, told them to kindly wait a moment, and went back to her post near the counter.</p><p>Akaashi removed his coat, and settled comfortably on his seat. He looked at the person sitting opposite him.</p><p>He really looked good, <em>not gonna lie.</em> His white locks still messy, and his mask down his chin.</p><p>"Is something bothering you today, Bokuto-san? You're not like your usual self today." Akaashi tried opening a conversation, setting his elbow on the table, and leaning.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. I'm just glad." Bokuto flashed him a smile. And oh, it's not his usual reaching-the-eye big grin, he just smiled. Lips curling upward slightly, eyes twinkling.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. He's glad. Well then, I'm glad.</em>
</p><p>Akaashi looked out the window, blurry lights reflecting back at him. It was early, and a few people would pass by him occasionally. He rested his chin on his palm, gaze unfocused outside, then shifted towards the man before him.</p><p>He was typing, or something, on his phone, and had that serious look on his face. Akaashi really thought it was odd seeing his senior like this. He never even thought he had this side of him. And his appearance, too, is distracting him. Like, jeez, he was used to Bokuto's hair always spiked up.</p><p>"Say, Akaashi."</p><p>He flinched, and quickly looked away, straightening his body, and sat properly.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Do you have work tomorrow? Or something important that you need to get home tonight?" As he said those words, Bokuto was smiling cheekily, his eyes meeting Akaashi's, and a small blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"Not really, why?" Akaashi thought for a second, and said again, "I have my day off tomorrow, so it should be fine if you wanna hang out late." Smiled.</p><p>"Great!"</p><p>At the same time, their food arrived, the waitress muttering a soft, "enjoy your meal", before retreating back again.</p><p>"Let's eat, Akaashi." It was quiet, and Bokuto was all smiles throughout the dinner.</p>
<hr/><p>"So, I'm wondering."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Wanna watch a movie, Akaashi?" Bokuto gleamed, with matching pointing fingers at him, clearly delighted.</p><p>
  <em>For what reason, I do not know.</em>
</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>They were walking outside, Bokuto leaving his car on the parking lot nearby. It was late, but not that late late. There were passerbys, some of them due to working overtime, and others just wandering at night. They wounded up in a cinema studio which looked classic.</p><p>The next movie will be showing soon, and Bokuto ushered him inside, buying popcorns and drinks, not bothering to look at the title of the movie they're about to watch.</p><p>The cinema was not that packed, and they had the place for themselves, settling at the left corner, near the center.</p><p>The movie went on, Akaashi somewhat catching it to be a mystery-thriller. He didn't really care about the movie, let alone know what it was about. Bokuto, on the other hand, seemed focused, eyes never leaving the big screen.</p><p>The spiker would flinch occasionally, joining in with the lead character, would mutter incoherent words, and dig on his popcorn.</p><p>Akaashi is watching another movie right now, and he didn't care. He's actually loving every second of it. Bokuto is just so candid.</p><p>Akaashi reached for his drink, eyes turning to the screen, although he doesn't know what's already happening. The lead, <em>or is he the lead character</em>, was struggling to get up, looking worn out. He even heard Bokuto mutter a somewhat like "jesus christ, get out of there bro" and continued on. He was startled when a hand grasped his, and looked over his right.</p><p>Bokuto seemed to notice, and looked at him, then at Akaashi's wrist where his hand rests.</p><p>"Ah, I'm sorry. Thought it was mine." He had this cheeky smile on his face again.</p><p>"It's fine, Bokuto-san." Akaashi muttered, a faint smile on his lips, but Bokuto had already moved, sitting comfortably, eyes back to the screen.</p><p><em>Ah, what a night. I'm watching a movie with a story I don't know with my </em> <em>captain-spiker</em> <em> from my high school club.</em></p><p>Akaashi flinched again, a hand making it's way on his own, intertwining, this time, intentionally. He looked over at Bokuto, still focused on the movie. But he swear he could see the latter smiling. And the former setter wondered why, when the lead character is actually at gunpoint.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, I guess this is fine.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"How was it, Akaashi?" Bokuto excitedly muttered as they exited the building, walking along the quiet streets.</p><p>"It's okay, I guess." Akaashi mumbled absentmindedly.</p><p>"It was so mysterious at first, right? And then action kicked in, and guns were everywhere, and men-in-black, too, wasn't it, and then..." Bokuto babbled on animatedly, arms moving everywhere.</p><p>The sidewalk was almost deserted, mostly all of the shops closed, except for some occasional 24/7 open stores. They were in the suburbs. Yellow lights were emitted by lamp posts as they walk by, completely unaware of the world. Side by side, they go, Akaashi not knowing where.</p><p>"Where are we going now, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi cuts him off, as he was still narrating everything that happened in the movie.</p><p>"Oh, right, right. Sorry." The taller male led on, walking ahead of him. "Just follow me. You're not tired yet, are you?"</p><p>"No. It's okay."</p><p>
  <em>Take me anywhere you want.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait. That sounded bad. Good thing I didn't say it out loud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's just Bokuto, calm down.</em>
</p><p>Bokuto beamed at him and moved on. The stars are quite visible here, maybe because there isn't an abundant source of light to hinder them. Akaashi suddenly had the feeling that he wanted to see this every night.</p><p>"Oh, I remember." Bokuto lets out a small chuckle, looking up at nothing in particular. "Back when Kuroo and I were in college."</p><p>"Yeah?" Akaashi gave him a side glance, arms clutching his coat.</p><p>"I broke out of campus at midnight." A light-hearted laugh came from him, clearly enjoying the memories.</p><p>"That's bad." <em>Typical Bokuto-san.</em></p><p>"I went to their campus, broke in, just so we could watch a movie." He's shaking his head now, arms inside his jacket pocket. "Mind you, that Kuroo picked out a horror movie out of all movies he had."</p><p>"Pfft. I could see the two of you covering your eyes and squeezing against the wall."</p><p>Bokuto looked at him, pointing a finger. "That's exactly what happened. Are you a psychic or something, Akaashi?"</p><p>Akaashi lets out a chuckle, eyes squinting to look at Bokuto, who's clearly pleased at something.</p><p>"Wait here. I'll buy us something." Bokuto said as they passed by a still opened shop, devoid of customers.</p><p>A few minutes passed and he was trudging towards Akaashi, a small plastic bag on his left hand.</p><p>"What are those?"</p><p>"Just drinks. Let's go."</p><p>Bokuto caught Akaashi's wrist, holding him gently, and started walking towards nowhere. Akaashi could feel his breath hitched, his heart skipping a beat due to surprise.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"You sure have a lot of questions for me tonight, Akaashi." Bokuto looked back, a small smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry." Akaashi looked away, still embarrassed for reasons he doesn't know.</p><p>"It's an abandoned building Kuroo and I used to go to. I'm telling you, the view is super nice."</p><p>It was so serene, two guys walking in the middle of the night, hand in hand, under the light of the stars. It was quiet too, just the distant sound of cars can be heard.</p><p>A moment later, they arrived in front of a three story building. It was old, but it looked pretty sturdy. Bokuto dragged him inside, hand still in his wrist, as they started climbing the stairs.</p><p>As they reached the rooftop, Bokuto lets go, and faced him. Akaashi, on the other hand, turned around, absorbing in the atmosphere. It felt nice, the cold wind hitting his face, brushing his hair away from his forehead, the flickering of lights around and above him, sending an unknown fluttering to his heart, somewhat feeling ecstatic.</p><p>He then turned to the one who made him feel like this. He was just smiling, a few feet away from Akaashi. He had this warm look in his eyes, and a hint of adoration.</p><p>"I told you it's nice here, right?" Bokuto smiled some more, walking towards Akaashi. "You like it?"</p><p>The latter just nodded, unable to speak at the moment. He just took everything in, the view, the feelings, and the man before him.</p><p>"Here." The taller handed him a canned drink from the bag, and walked towards the railings, setting his elbows, crouching a little. Akaashi followed suit.</p><p>They just stood there, against the railings of the rooftop, side by side, while sipping their drink. No one spoke a word, a comfortable silence engulfing them.</p><p>
  <em>This is nice. So nice.</em>
</p><p>"Akaashi." He heard Bokuto say, although the other isn't looking at him.</p><p>"Yes?" Akaashi looked at him, innocent face waiting for an answer.</p><p>"I—" Bokuto, turning to him, stopped for a second, looking mesmerized. "I- I forgot what I wanted to say."</p><p>Akaashi can't hold it any longer and bursted out laughing, his soft voice echoing around them.</p><p>Bokuto couldn't help chuckling in either, still mesmerized by the way Akaashi did everything.</p><p>"You're so pretty."</p><p>Akaashi stopped, frozen on the spot. He didn't know if he was hallucinating or he just heard Bokuto wrong.</p><p>
  <em>What. What?</em>
</p><p>He looked up, face flushed red, looking at the other guy, who he now noticed, also looked as red as him.</p><p>They were both frozen on the spot.</p><p>Suddenly, he was walking away. Akaashi was about to ask when Bokuto laid the plastic bag down, along with his can, and started walking towards him.</p><p>The latter still had a red face, his ears also having the same color. Akaashi can't help but stare.</p><p>"Can I, can I do this?"</p><p>"What?" Still disoriented, Akaashi had managed to let that out.</p><p>Before the answer came, he was embraced by two arms, slowly making it's way around his waist, as Bokuto's face, nuzzled his neck.</p><p>"B-Bokuto-san?"</p><p>"Lemme stay like this... for a lil more." Slurred voices came from Bokuto, hugging Akaashi closer.</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"Hm?" Bokuto peeked at his face, eyebrows furrowed, an evident pout on his face.</p><p>Akaashi couldn't argue more when Bokuto went back to nuzzling his neck, arms gently circling his waist.</p><p><em>What is happening. What are we doing. And my heart. I think I'm sick, oh my god, it just won't slow down. What the hell. What are you doing to me, Bokuto </em> <em>Koutarou</em> <em>?</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. of lights and waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Akaashi asked Bokuto for a date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Um, hi?" Bokuto awkwardly tried talking to a guy who looked like he had the world in his shoulders, eyes set heavy like he'd been awake for a whole week.</p>
<p>"Oh, hello." He replied, barely looking at his direction, then shot him a questioning look.</p>
<p>"Do you work here?" Bokuto scratched his chin. "Or do you happen to know Akaashi? I was wondering if I could see him." He smiled sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Akaashi-san? Oh, you could ask the receptionist—" The guy stopped talking when he had a proper look at the MSBY player, recognition in his eyes. "I could fetch him, he's probably nearing his shift."</p>
<p>"Really? Thank you! Tell him I'll wait right here." Bokuto beamed at the guy, expressing his gratitude, as the former went inside.</p>
<p>He was about to sit down in the waiting area when a group of employees stopped talking, eyeing him curiously.</p>
<p>"What's he doing here? Isn't he Bokuto Koutarou? MSBY'S outside hitter?"</p>
<p>"Huh, it is indeed him. Is he here for an interview?"</p>
<p>"But that's impossible."</p>
<p>Bokuto tried crouching down, resting his chin on his chest, raising his sunglasses near his eyes, but to no vail. A number of employees walked towards him, asking questions.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here, Bokuto-san?"</p>
<p>"Can I have your autograph, Bokuto?!"</p>
<p>"It's him, let's take a picture."</p>
<p>He stood up, forcing a smile, as he faced the eager workers. He signed their papers, and smiled at phone cameras.</p>
<p>
  <em>I should have worn a mask and a cap. But I guess I'd look even more suspicious? But it's actually cool! I should do it sometimes.</em>
</p>
<p>He caught a glimpse of a tall man walking towards their direction, black hair swaying softly, his office clothes fitting him perfectly. He looked like a prince walking down the aisle.</p>
<p>
  <em>How could he look so pretty even after working hours!!</em>
</p>
<p>"Oh, Akaashi!" Bokuto dragged his name as he spoke, waving at the man, beaming profusely.</p>
<p>Akaashi seemed stunned, having his train of thoughts broken, as he looked at Bokuto, still disoriented. The people surrounding the latter seemed to stop, curious as to who caught the player's attention. Turning their questioning eyes at Akaashi, who started walking towards them.</p>
<p>"What is it, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked, meeting Bokuto's eyes, trying not to mind the stares he's getting.</p>
<p>"Are you free right now? Let's get coffee!" Bokuto beamed again, taking a step towards Akaashi, the employees paving the way for him.</p>
<p>It took Akaashi a moment before he replied.</p>
<p>"Oh, sure. My shift's done, actually. Could you just wait here for a sec? I'll be right back. I'll just, get my things and coat, so... Just a moment." He muttered all of them in a flash, not really knowing why he's that in a hurry.</p>
<p>"Sure, sure! Go ahead." Bokuto tapped the latter's shoulder twice, smiling.</p>
<p>Akaashi promptly went back, hands fidgeting, leaving Bokuto in the lobby. Two minutes passed until Akaashi came back, his coat on his arms, backpack slung in his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Let's go?" He huffed a few breaths, stood steadily, and looked at Bokuto who's still smiling.</p>
<p>"This way. It's just around the corner, if you don't mind. I just want to talk to you!" The smile on Bokuto's face seemed to never fade, he's just a whole sunshine.</p>
<p>He opened the glass door for Akaashi and they went out on a quiet walk, enjoying the buzz of the street.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bokuto came back to their table carrying his and Akaashi's drink, setting the latter's in front of him.</p>
<p>The cafe was almost empty, as it wasn't that busy yet. A soft beat is playing in the speakers. And a few workers pass here and there. Outside, the streets continued to be flooded with cars, and a few civilians walking by the sidewalks.</p>
<p>They both enjoyed the comfortable silence, sipping on their drinks, until Akaashi spoke up.</p>
<p>"Why did you call for me, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi peeked from under his lashes, hunching low at the table, waiting for Bokuto to answer.</p>
<p>"Ah, nothing, really. Is it bad if I wanted to see you?" Bokuto beamed at Akaashi, relaxing in his seat, crossing his arms. "Am I bothering you?"</p>
<p>"Not exactly. I was just surprised."</p>
<p>"Why would you be!" Bokuto had that big smile on his face again. "We just had our date last night!" He snickered, while his companion just blushed.</p>
<p>They entered another silence again, not bothering to break it. They just sat there, feeling each other, watching as the world do it's work. Bokuto was about to speak up when Akaashi beats him to it.</p>
<p>"Ah. Um, Bokuto-san..." He could see Akaashi fidgeting his hands, eyes not really focused on him.</p>
<p>"Hm? What is it, Akaashi?" Bokuto inquired, voice pitching up.</p>
<p>"Would you..."</p>
<p>"What? I can't hear you! Say it out loud, come on." Bokuto had to lean in to the table, towards Akaashi who seemed flushed again.</p>
<p>"Would you like to have a date with me, too?" Akaashi turned his head to the glass wall, clearly avoiding Bokuto's eyes, his ears as red as a tomato.</p>
<p>"Huh, so that's what you were gonna ask! Sure, I would love— huh, wait..." He looked down, on his lap, his drink, to Akaashi who's still looking outside, then back to his drink again.</p>
<p>"Did you... Did you just ask me to have a date with you?" He was looking at the other guy across him, eyes wide, feeling stupid and lost of all a sudden.</p>
<p>"Yes." Akaashi was still looking outside, bringing his hand up to his chin, still not meeting Bokuto's eyes.</p>
<p>"Ah."</p>
<p>"Akaashi!"</p>
<p>"Oi, look at me!"</p>
<p>Bokuto had to hold Akaashi's shoulders to make the latter face him, earning a flinch. Bokuto had that stupid look on his face, like he had won the lottery, like he was the luckiest man of the moment, or something like that.</p>
<p>"I would love to!" He smiled, reaching his eyes, which looked like crescents. "I was so surprised you ask that."</p>
<p>"Well, you could pretend you didn't hear that." Akaashi removed Bokuto's hands on his shoulders, grasping his drink, feeling a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>"No! It was totally unpredictable!"</p>
<p>"Hm."</p>
<p>"Okay, let's have a date."</p>
<p>Akaashi looked at him, eyes sparkling. "Then—!" He cleared his throat. "Then, this time, we'll do what I plan."</p>
<p>"Is it okay, Bokuto-san?"</p>
<p>"Sure. You're the boss this time, Akaashi."</p>
<p>Akaashi beamed at him, and Bokuto could have sworn that his heart just skipped a beat.</p>
<p>They went on talking, until Bokuto had to go for their team meeting. He drove Akaashi home and went on his way, merrily humming to himself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He's running late. He knows he is. God, he should have just excused himself earlier before, the after-celebration took too long.</p>
<p>Bokuto hastily donned his jacket, putting on a cap and mask, walked out the door, and coming back inside again to get his keys on the counter.</p>
<p>He made way for his car, and drove, fidgety fingers tapping the steering wheel. He looked at his phone on the dashboard to check if Akaashi had messaged him. To his disappointed and concern, not one call from the former arrived.</p>
<p>He took the shortest route across the city to the park, where they agreed to meet that night.</p>
<p>Bokuto didn't forgot. He can't forget about their second date. Hell, he was restless just thinking about Akaashi again. Things just didn't went his way, and he's running real late, his date probably went home.</p>
<p>He parked outside the park, and made his way towards the square. He looked around, until he found a man slouching near the base of the fountain. His coat were on his side, and he was looking intently on the ground.</p>
<p>"Akaashi!" Bokuto half-ran, shouting and waving towards the guy. The latter looked up, his expression lightening as he saw who just arrived.</p>
<p>"Bokuto-san."</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry for being late, the team extended on celebrating and I couldn't—" He cut his words when Akaashi held his wrist and slowly dragged him, away from his car.</p>
<p>"Where are we going, Akaashi?" Bokuto tried conversing with him, but Akaashi just continued walking quietly, hand still clasping his wrist.</p>
<p>"Are you mad?"</p>
<p>"No. I'm not."</p>
<p>"You are. Kinda."</p>
<p>"I'm not."</p>
<p>"You are."</p>
<p>"Okay. I guess I'm upset then." His voice turned smaller and smaller.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry." Bokuto removed Akaashi's grip on his wrist and held his hand, entertwining their fingers.</p>
<p>"It's just that, it's closed now." Akaashi is still quiet, eyes everywhere but him, even though they're walking side by side right now.</p>
<p>"Where did you wanna go?"</p>
<p>"To the aquarium." He's still mumbling so quietly Bokuto finds it so adorable.</p>
<p>"The aquarium."</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Then let's go." Bokuto lets out a bright beam, overtaking the light of the post and brightening the night, dragging the other to where the aquariums are.</p>
<p>"It's... It's closed already, Bokuto-san." Akaashi mumbled again, shiny blue-green eyes looking up at him.</p>
<p>"Then we break in."</p>
<hr/>
<p>They sneaked at the back, where dumps and garbages and useless things are probably kept. They climbed up the wires, Bokuto reaching back to Akaashi to help him up, the other already halfway up. Bokuto could feel himself buzzing with excitement.</p>
<p>"You know," he started, standing firm while waiting for the other to land down next to him, "I've never done something like this since college."</p>
<p>"You mean, those night-outs with Kuroo-san, again." Akaashi sighed, setting his feet to the ground.</p>
<p>"Yes! This really brings back memories."</p>
<p>They treaded their way in, the back door, surprisingly, left unlocked. The guards are probably inside. The thrill they felt knowing they're about to enter the aquarium on midnight overpowered their rational thoughts.</p>
<p>Bokuto was tiptoeing, acting spy-like, sticking his back up to a wall, looking around with a serious expression, and Akaashi thought that it's the most hilarious thing he's ever seen. He tried toning down his chuckle, the other noticing.</p>
<p>"What?" The latter eyed him curiously, a hint of smile on his lips.</p>
<p>"It's nothing. You just look stupid, Koutaro." They were rounding the corner when it slipped Akaashi's mouth. And then the next thing they heard was a loud thud of metal to the ground, and wondered where the hell did that came from.</p>
<p>Bokuto just knocked a pale to the ground, and why is it even there in the first place, and Akaashi noticed the pool of water on their feet.</p>
<p>"How could you be so careless!" Akaashi hissed.</p>
<p>"Because you—! Because I can't see! It's too damn dark in here!" Bokuto shouted-whispered back to him, bracing himself for a lecture when a flash of light caught their eyes, followed by the loud echo of shoes directing their way.</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>"Quick, hide! Don't make a noise!" Akaashi grabbed the other's hand, practically dragging him, at the same time straining to not make a noise. They rounded up the hallway to the right, which led them to the aquariums, the section showed a 6 feet tall glass, with blue lights everywhere, projecting an underwater ecosystem.</p>
<p>There were occasional small fishes here and there, and because it's nearly midnight, they couldn't see everything, its true beauty, but this is marvelous.</p>
<p>Akaashi marveled at the sight, hands instinctively reaching out to touch the glass, tapping when a colorful small fish neared them, only to back away again.</p>
<p>He looked back to his companion, a small smile on his face, when he caught him staring back, fondness and adoration all over his face.</p>
<p>"Bokuto-san—" He felt giddy all over, with everything that's happened and the moment that they were in, and he's about to burst out of his bubble when he was cut off.</p>
<p>"God, Keiji..." The other walked over to him, those emotions still on his face, but there was more, and Akaashi couldn't decipher what it was, and, he called him by his name.</p>
<p>He was met by a hug, Bokuto instantaneously nuzzling his face on his neck, tightening his arm around Akaashi. It had always been like this, the familiar warmth he felt with their proximity, and the butterflies that seemed to never settle down on his stomach.</p>
<p>Bokuto lets go and cups his face, both hands on his cheeks, raising his head so he would meet his eyes.</p>
<p>"<em>God</em>, you are so breathtakingly beautiful..." And Akaashi blushed at that, flushed more when Bokuto started dipping his head, at the same time angling Akaashi's head to meet with his.</p>
<p>It was painstakingly slow as their lips brushed each other, just soft flutter and touches, and they both knew they ached for it, all of those years, unknowingly pinning on each other.</p>
<p>Bokuto had his eyes closed, Akaashi's eyes fluttering open as he bumped their foreheads, still dangerously breathing the same air as the other.</p>
<p>It was like time has stopped, the aquarium the only light illuminating them, and they stood there, uncaring, both wrapped in each other's arms.</p>
<p>Akaashi could stay right there forever, until he heard voices just down the hall, the familiar clicks of shoes against the floor.</p>
<p>Bokuto growled, and he just wanted to bury himself more into Akaashi, but the other is already on the move, grasping his hand, and dragging him, again. They half-ran, Akaashi looking back to Bokuto with a smile on his face, whispering a small "we need to go, Bokuto-san", the pretty green lights of the aquarium accentuating his features.</p>
<p>They were outside in a beat, going back to the way they went in, out unto the night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Small trickles of raindrops surrounded them, still hand in hand, as they wandered out from their little escapade. The rain was almost endearing, brushing them up and everything, not really getting wet. Akaashi looked back at Bokuto, who was simply staring at him, a small smile playing on his lips.</p>
<p>They came back to the park, found a good bench under a tree, and sat, entertwining hands never breaking apart. It was over past midnight, but they both lost track of time, drowning in each other's presence.</p>
<p>"So, um..." Bokuto started, breaking the comfortable silence around them. He leaned back, head resting on the bench.</p>
<p>"It probably started around high school, or I don't know. I even think it was after I met you. It sounds stupid, but I guess that's what you call love at first sight?" He chuckled.</p>
<p>"You were honestly so mysterious, the depth of your eyes brought me into you, curious to know you more. And your sets were amazing! I really loved them.</p>
<p>"At first, it was just that. Spiking your set was fun, I never grew tired of it, I kinda miss it now. But as we gradually became closer, I got more curious. What was running in your mind, I could never tell. And your eyes didn't help, they just continued pulling me in. So in I go. Going with the flow, letting things work their way. Not realizing that I was already falling. But I ignored the thought, because I wanted you to toss for me more.</p>
<p>"It became generally difficult and easy for me, as it became routine, and I just let my feelings go, unrestrained. It wasn't until our graduation that I had this hollow feeling at my heart, realizing that we wouldn't be seeing each other regularly anymore. The routine I had slowly built and grown accustomed to had come to a stop. And I know that I had to let it go, let you go. I still acted like everything was normal, and it helped, I got through, somehow.</p>
<p>"So, I'm not wasting any more time here, Akaashi. Will you go out with me? Or no, scratch that, I think we're already going out." Bokuto laughed, that airy sound coming from him lighting up their night.</p>
<p>"Will you be my boyfriend?" Bokuto beamed, literally beamed like the sun and it's blinding him, his heart still drumming a fast rhythm at his confession.</p>
<p>And god, he's so in-love.</p>
<p>"It was the same for me throughout, too. At first, I just wanted to see and play with a star like you. And then I wanted to see you fly, spiking my set, because you were very beautiful doing it. And then I became curious what was on your mind, what do you think of me? Everytime you call my name and had that goofy grin on your face, what were you thinking? Even all those subtle hints you gave, the occasional touches and hugs, I still think about them and what they meant.</p>
<p>"It was confusing, maybe I'm mistaking it for something else. Because that's just how you are to everyone else. But I can't help the little voice inside my head saying that I was special, somehow, and I have an important part in your life. But then, your graduation passed, and you still acted so normal and carefree, so maybe I was just imagining things, drowning in my own delusions.</p>
<p>"I buried all those feelings down, trying to act normally around you, too. And then we both parted ways, you becoming a pro. But I was thankful our connection wasn't lost, and I treasured it very dearly, holding onto the faint hope that somewhere, deep inside you, you felt something for me, too."</p>
<p>Akaashi smiled, letting it all out, all of his feelings and emotions throughout the years. He came out bare with the person he loved most, and found out he, too, held the feelings he had for the other.</p>
<p>"I was never really good at being dramatic." Akaashi exhaled, also leaning back to the bench, staring at the sky, a few stars peeking behind the clouds, as the small raindrops were already gone.</p>
<p>"Yeah. It doesn't suit me, too." Bokuto laughed again, and that was music to Akaashi's ears. He would never get tired hearing it over and over again.</p>
<p>"Yes." Akaashi said after a while of them being engulfed in a comfortable silence.</p>
<p>"What?" The other asked, clearly confused.</p>
<p>"Yes, Koutarou."</p>
<p>"Keiji, I am not a psychic. Just tell me what it is already!"</p>
<p>Akaashi, with a more evident blush on his cheeck, sat straight, and faced him. "Yes, I want to be your boyfriend."</p>
<p>And at that, Bokuto stammered, standing straight up, and looked back down at Akaashi. He grabbed his arm and pulled the other into a tight hug, conveying all of his emotions in it.</p>
<p>"Thank you, thank you, oh god, I—" Pulling Akaashi impossibly closer, tighter, he mumbled inaudible words on his neck.</p>
<p>"What was that, Bokuto-san?"</p>
<p>Bokuto eyed him, a blush creeping up his cheeks, a frown on his face. "I'm not saying it again."</p>
<p>Akaashi chuckled, pushing him back, entertwining their hands again, and began walking.</p>
<p>"Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"Ice cream."</p>
<p>"In the middle of the night? Keiji, you a kid or something?" He can literally hear Bokuto's frown.</p>
<p>"But I want to have an ice cream. Got a problem with that, Koutaro?"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My thumb were literally tapping on my screen like crazy. And here, it's done. Bokuaka is canon, that much I know.</p>
<p>I thank you again for bearing with this fluff self-indulgent fic of mine. Know that I'm really thankful!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>